What If the wizards of HP and the demigods of PJO went to war?
by zachery.krebs
Summary: This is a story exploring one possible outcome if the wizards and the demigods went to war.


**What if the Demigods in Percy Jackon and the Wizards from Harry Potter went to WAR?**

**Why?**

Ok so my initial thought about this is why would they go to war? So here is the reason that I would think the wizards have to clean up the mess after they battle battle a griffin from demigods perspective but hippogriff from the wizards. Wizards think that they are a group of young teenage wizards who are trying to expose the wizarding community so they kidnap a demigod and hold him hostage. The demigods are seeing this as an attack out of nowhere. Then the second question would be when does this "war" takes place and the place I think would yield the best battle would be in between Blood of Olympus and The first Trials of Apollo it would also make sense cannoncily sense we know a major battle had just taken place.

Ok here is where it starts to get tricky so going off the timeline that is provided on t the Blood of Olympus takes place in 2010 I would put it in before 2015 since that's where the Magicians and Demigods short story is in 2015 and in the Harry Potter universe nothing that dramatic happens except a few marriages. This is considering that there are demigods who are also wizards which will be referred to as "demiwizards".

**Story**

So we have the war start wizards and demigods at eachothers throats but these demiwizards are wondering whether or not to fight. Either way they fight it will be bother against brother so they just stay out of it telling their camp friends that their parents think that it is too dangerous for them and they are protected in the wizarding world because they are underage. So the demiwizards won't be much of a problem until later on.

The war is going on wizards are shooting standard dueling spells against the demigods at this point in the war and the demigods are using their elemental powers and they are not just greek demigods although for the first few days it is the Romans arrive a few days later the camp is mostly surrounded so they sneak them in with holes in the wizards siege. They have most of the campers in when the wizards find them sneaking into the camp this is where the first major battle happens. Annabeth is at the head of the strategic side of the war as head counselor of Athena cabin, Percy is heading the training of the campers to fight with swords. Annabeth sees the need to have shields as many campers get struck by the Impedamentus curse and the Spell Petrificus Totalus falling useless in battle but not yet dead the demigods retreat in this battle able to take most of the cursed. Through some healing from those in Apollo cabin they are able to cure most campers a few were only able to be healed temporarily then falling back into their jinxed state. They use the Roman eagles and a bit of Hedacate magic to conceal those on the eagles. The eagles mission is a success and they are able to follow the wizards deep into the city and see them enter MACUSA tower the ministry of magic in America although they could not enter due to protective measures taken by the wizards in the early 1920's. They would have just flown away on the eagles when they saw that, but then Percy saw a kid he recognized from camp who had told Chiron his parents thought that it was dangerous to be at camp. Percy called out his name, the kid turned around it was a son of Hephaestus, Jake Mason to be specific. Jake ran, Percy tried to follow him but it's kind of hard to do on the back of a roman eagle. He then hopped off and ran after him he heard a crack and Jake disappeared as he thought back and he thought he saw Will in a cloak, he asked the other people in the scouting party if they saw Jake in a cloak they all agreed that they saw Jake in a cloak. They landed back in camp and immediately called a counselor meeting the head councillors from each cabin on both sides greek and roman discussed what this meant although Conner Stoll seemed out of it. They then realized that the wizards may of had children with the gods making the newly understood "demi wizard". They tried to contact Jake through Iris messaging but the signal wouldn't go through.

**...**

The wizards are worried there is a group of teenage to young adult wizards who seemed determined to fight and show their powers in public. The kid they had captured was just making jokes and kept on busting out of the locks they put on him so they had put a full body bind curse on boy claimed to be a sort of wizard… just born with different powers, they are currently debating whether or not to use vertasieram. They decided to use it. One of the american aurors Jack goes in. He puts the veritaserum in a glass and then he went and asked if the boy wanted a glass of water, the boy drank the glass, "So what is your name?" Jack asked. "My name is Travis Stoll" said the boy, "ok Travis" Jack said "who sent you?" "Chiron sent me to defeat that griffin, he sent me and Percy Jackson" Jack smiled he was getting somewhere "So where are you from?" Jack inquired. "Camp Half-Blood" said Travis who was obviously trying to fight the potion. "Can you tell me where this 'Camp Half-Blood' is?" Jack asked, thinking that it is the base for the people who have been trying to expose the wizarding world maybe even over through the entire MACUSA government. "L-l-long island sound"said Travis. He was overcoming the potion Jack could no longer be sure he was getting precise answers but he nearly had all he needed. "Last question Travis where is your head of operations?" "Mount Olympus" said Travis "and where is that?" Inquired Jack. Travis's eyes got wide he was trying to hold it back but the serum won out "Empire State Building 600th floor" The camp Jack had already known about but he wanted to break Travis's moral a little bit make him believe that he betrayed his friends. Jack got back to the Aourors office "Well boys, we're going to the empire state building 600th floor." "Ummm, Jack that doesn't exist," said the new recruit "Never question Jack's judgement" said Sarah.

Jack chose a small team to be on the mission they went up to the person at the front desk that evening "what can I do for you" said the clerk in a bored voice. "I would like to go to the 600th floor" Jack replied, the clerk gave him a quizzical look "Sir, there is no 600th floor" said the clerk. "Are you sure about that?" said Jack as flashed his wand at him. "Ok, ok" said the clerk "I get it you're one of Hetacate's kids" the clerk handed them a key card "just make sure no one else is in the elevator with you" the clerk said hastily. Jack and his team went into the elevator put the key card in and pressed the 600th floor button.

…

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do. She was supposed to be the smartest of the group being the head counselor of Athena cabin but she had never seen people with that kind of power before. It was the kind of power that only was in the fairy tales, not the greek tales, modernized tales. She studied all she could about these wizards but there was no evidence in any of the things she could hold of that they existed. She knew they existed because she had seen them. She had thought to ask the Hetacate kids but they claimed that they had no idea of their existence. Annabeth decided that she would give in and ask her mother, she went to her trunk and pulled out a triangular prism to make a rainbow, she threw a dramnaca in and said the phrase that had almost become natural to her "O Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering" the coin disappear in the rainbow as she threw it "show me Athena" she said. A battle worn Athena appeared in front of her, Annabeth immediately asked what had happened. "Annabeth, the wizard people came up the elevator and then started casting destructive spells left and right." Athena said "they have shut down Olympus, they only allowed this call to go through so that you heros can know that we are being held hostage unless you turn yourselves over so they can arrest you for trying to expose all of wizard kind" Annabeth felt devastated as Atheana wove her hand through the Iris message therefore ending it. She had to get this information to the rest of the campers.

…

Jack was satisfied with how his team did they were able to take down a group of supposed 'gods', Jack knew exactly what he had to do they had to take shifts, the full body bind curses were in place so it wouldn't be that hard to only have one or two people guarding the prisoners at once. But first thing first Jack had to interview these greek legends. "So, we haven't been able to get into the camp, can you tell us why?" Jack asked addressing all of the Olympians. "The golden fleece, but good luck getting past that, it is protected by all of our powers combined." "Ok thank you for telling me" Jack smirked "Accio Golden Fleece he shouted" a few minutes later the corn colored fleece was in his hand "well that wasn't that hard said Jack in a mocking tone. Jack sent a patronus to tell his companions at the siege that the camp was ready to invade.

…

The fleece was gone. Percy remembered what the valley had been like back in 2011 after Luke had poisoned the tree. The valley had felt sick, that's what it felt like now. Percy also remembered that the borders had gotten weak and that's how the bronze bulls had gotten in back when he was at his second year at camp. He ran up to the top of the hill and saw a group of wizards heading towards the camp rushing the borders. Percy ran to the big house to warn everyone else but by the time he got back to the hill the wizards had already hit the peak. Percy ran up the hill the celestial bronze of Riptide absorbing the impact of the spells cast at him. He tried to utter a final battle cry to charge up the hill, he could hear his friends falling behind him their thumbs resonating in his mind, he had no idea if they were alive or dead. He finally got hit by a stunning spell. He rolled partially down the hill, he stopped facing the cabins, he cried silently as he saw that the cabins were on fire, one of the few places that he was able to call home was gone.


End file.
